3 Days Meet You under the Cherry Blossoms
by Hatsune 01 Story
Summary: Tiga hari ? Itulah waktuku untuk melihat sosokmu , yang sejak dulu membuatku penasaran adalah pandangan matamu yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan . Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media.

Happy reading .

+= Miku PoV+=

Hari pertama

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut tosca yang sedang menghabiskan liburan kenaikan kelas nya , liburan tersebut tersisa tiga hari lagi . Terlihai ia mendesah, karena bosan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah . Seakan-akan keluar lampu bohlam bercahaya ,Ia pun mendapat ide harus kemana .

'Lebih baik aku ke taman saja, siapa tahu aku bertemu dia ?' batinnya .

Ia pun langsung mengganti pakaian dengan baju T-shirt berwarna putih dan tosca, dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna biru selutut . Ia pun melakukan perjalan menuju ke taman, benar dugaannya bahwa orang itu berada di tempat nya biasa yaitu di bawah pohon sakura dengan mengenakan seragam Cyrpton Gakuen.

Jika kalian menanyakan ciri-cirinya orang tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua , dengan iris senada dan mengenakan syalnya berwarna senada . Sebenarnya aku pertama kali melihatnya 1 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih kelas X sebagai anak baru yang bersekolah di Vocaloid -ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hatsune Miku aku berusia 16 tahun . Rambutku yang berwarna tosca biasanya kuikat twntail, ketika pertama kali melihat laki-laki itu yang membuatku heran adalah pandangan matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amatdalam . Langsung saja , aku menuju tempatnya .

"Ano..." ucapku menegurnya .

Laki-laki itu keherenan dan menatapku ..

"Sebenarnya sedang apa kau disini ? Apakah menunggu seseorang?" tanya ku bingung.

"Apa ada urusannya denganmu? " tanya laki-laki itu nyolot

"Sebenarnya tidak sih, tapi aku heran denganmu." ucapku geram karena ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu sih?! Jika tidak ada yang kau tanyakan, lebih baik kau pergi saja! ucap laki-laki itu mengusirku.

"Enak saja kau mengusirku seenaknya !. Makanya dengerkan orang lain bicara sampai selesai, jangna memotong seenaknya saja." ucapku kesal

"Fine, maumu apa sebenarnya." ucap laki-laki itu menahan kesal..

"Jelaskan kenapa di dalam pandangan matamu , terlihat penyesalan dan kesedihan yang amat dalam ?!." ucapku memerintah, untuk memberi penjelasan.

Terlihat ia terkejut, kemudian ia pun tertawa , aku heran apakah ada yang lucu dalam pertanyaanku . Karena bingung, langsung saja aku pun bertanya kepadanya.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu dari pertamyaanku?" tanyaku bingung .

"Kau itu suka ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain ya ? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kau harus berjanji merahasiakannya." ucap laki-laki tersenyum, kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi serius..

"Bbaiklah." ucapku gelagapan.

'Cepat amat sih berubahnya' batinku.

"Sebenarnya aku itu sudah meninggal, tapi...'' ucap laki-laki berniat melanjuti perkataannya tapi telah kupotong.

"Berarti kau arwah dong." ucapku terkejut .

"Bisa dibilang iya, bisa juga tidak ." ucapnya .

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Memang aku arwah , tapi aku bisa dilihat semua orang . Jadi itulah kenapa , aku bilang iya atau tidak.." ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Lalu, soal pertanyaanku tadi?" tanyaku layaknya menagih utang.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tetapi aku ingin menemui seseorang untuk meminta maaf." ucanya dengan raut wajah sedih .

"Karena?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." ucapnya lagi .

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ketika aku meninggal, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang bertanya 'Apakah kau masih ada penyesalan dengan dunia ini?' Aku pun langsung menjawab iya, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan membuatku hidup lagi dengan syarat jika aku menemukan orang kucari aku akan menghilang." tuturnya mangakhiri penjelasan.

Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar tiba-tiba saja hatiku sakit . Seolah aku tidak rela, kuhilangan sosoknya . Langsung saja kutepis jauh-jauh pikiranku.

"Tapi jika kau tidak menemukannya bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dan terus terikat di dunia ini." ucapnya,

"Baiklah, aku akan membantunya mencarinya." ucapku seraya tersenyum..

"Benarkah!, Terima kasih banyak." ucapnya riang seraya tersenyum .

Setelah melihat senyumnya , dapat kurasaka wajahku kini memerah . Kulihat ia menatapku khawatir.

"Kamu sakit ? Wajahmu memerah." tanya dan ucapnya panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" ucap dan tanyaku bersamaan

"To, Kaito." ucapnya seraya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kaito, eh margamu apa?" tanyaku heran ketika ia menyebut nama depannya saja .

"Aku tidak ingat." ucap Kaito seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mengalami amnesia?!" tanyaku terkejut.

"Sepertinya, namamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Miku, Hatsune Miku." ucapku riang seraya tersenyum

Tiba-tiba saja kulihat Kaito terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya, aku pun panik 'apa ada yang salah dengan namaku ' . Langsung saja aku menanyakan keadaanya.

"Kaito, kamu baik-baik saja?! tanyaku panik.

+= Kaito PoV+=

Setelah mendengar nama gadis yang berada di hadapanku, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menjadi pusing . Kulihat ia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku , aku pun langsung berusaha memulihkan kondisiku agar tidak membuatnya khawatir .

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." ucapku tersenyum , seraya memperlihatkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja..

"Syukurlah kalo begitu." ucap Miku mendesah lega .

"Bagaimana kalo kita langsung saja mulai mencari?" usulku .

"Iya paling tidak kita bisa mencari orang tersebut , sekitar 5 jam lagi sebelum malam tiba .Ngomong-ngong bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang kau cari?" tanya Miku.

"Ciri-cirinya seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan cerewet . Itu saja yang kuingat, maafkan aku." ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Untuk apa ? kau tidak bersalah kan, lebih baik kita cari saja orang itu." ucap Miku .

"Iya." ucapku.

Kami pun berpencar dan mencari orang-orang yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang kusebutkan . Satu persatu kami berdua pun menanyakan orang-orang tersebut, kami pun tidak mendapat apa yang kami cari . Tanpa kami rasa, langit sudah berwarna oren kemerahan, menandakan matahari terbenam . Kami berkumoul lagi di tempat kami bertemu tadi.

"Bagaimana, ada hasil?" tanya Miku .

Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Besok saja kita cari lagi, kita bertemu disini saja besok . Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana/" tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku.

"Begini saja , kau menginap di rumahku saja . Lagipula di rumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa." usul Miku.

"Terserah kau saja." ucapku cuek

Aku pun mengikuti Miku hingga sampai rumahnya, setelah sampai aku melihat rumah Miku yang bisa dikatakan terlihat sangat terawat . Kami berdua pun segera masuk dan aku melihat sebuah bioka berwarna coklat terdapat di lemari kaca .

"Miku ,kau bisa bermain biola?" tanyaku .

"Aku tidak bisa , kata orangtuaku biola itu pemberian seorang teman masa kecilku . Makanya sampai sekarang aku menyimpannya." tutur Miku.

"Lantas ayah dan ibumu dimana?" tanyaku heran, karena kulihat rumah ini kosong.

"Mereka sudah meninggal." ujar Miku sedih .

Aku pun terkejut mendengar penuturan Miku . Pantas saja ,rumah ini terasa sepi . Langsung saja aku meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku." ucapku menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Miku tersenyum.

"Boleh kulihat sebentar biola itu." pintaku.

"Tentu ambil saja ." ujar Miku.

Aku pun mengeluarkan biola cokelat itu dan melihatnya . Aku merasa ada rasa rindu setelah melihat biola ini, langsung saja kucoba kumainkan biola tersebut. Ketika aku selesai memainkannya kulihat Miku menatapku kagum.

"Wow ! Hebat sekali permainan biolamu , Kaito?! puji Miku.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat biola ini." gumanku pelan.

"Eh?! tanya Miku bingung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok?! Lebih baik kita segera makan malam dan istirahat saja." kilahku.

"Iya-ya, mau makan apa? ." tanya Miku .

"Terserah Miku saja." ucapku sambil melihat biola itu dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu aku ke dapur dulu ya." ucap Miku menuju dapur.

Kuperhatikan biola itu dengan seksama, tiba-tiba saja ada kilasan memori di otakku . Kucoba memhami apa yang terja di dalam sana .

_Tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut tosca dan laki-laki berambut biru tengah bermain di taman._

"_Kaito, mainkan lagu yang tadi dengan biolamu dong." pnta gadis itu dengan puppy eyes,. _

"_Baiklah Miku." ucap laki-laki yang bernama Kaito._

_Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat_

"_Kita pulang yuk, besok janji deh kesini lagi." ujar Kaito._

"_janji ya." ucap Miku._

"Ternyata aku sudah menemukannya, oh ya soal berapa hari aku akan menghilang aku tidakusah memberi tahu dia . Aku takutnya dia tambah sedih. Maafkan aku Miku." Ucapku lirih.

'_Jika kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari, kau akan menghilang setelah 3 hari l kau menemukannya . Ingat pesanku baik-baik.' ucap seseorang ._

"Iya , aku tahu itu." ucapku pelan.

Tak lama kemudian , aku mendengar Miku memanggilku . Langsung saja aku menuju ruang makan , kulihat penuh kagum hidangan yang dbuat Miku.

"Wow hebat sekali ! Padahal dulu . kau tidak bisa memasak!" ucapku kagum

"Eh?! Apakah kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu , Kaito?! tanya Miku terkejut.

Aku pun langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutku, kulihat Miku memintaku untuk menjelaskan . Langsung saja aku membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengejutkanmu , aku teringat orang itu." ujarku sedih.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?!" tanya Miku.

"Iya ." ucapku

Kami pun melanjuti makan malam dalam keadaan hening, dalam hati aku merutuki kebodohanku tadi . Aku berharap agar tak menanyaiku tentang perihal tadi .

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan kamar, aku tidur di sofa saja." ujarku.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Miku khawatir.

"Iya." ucapku.

"Baiklah , nanti aku akan memberimu selimut." ujarMiku.

+= Miku PoV+=

Pukul 21.00 P.m

'Apa maksud perkataan Kaito tadi.' batinku.

Ketika aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, entah kenapa tidak bisa . Aku masih memikirkan perkataan Kaito tadi, saat melihat Kaito menyebutkan orang yang ia cari . Aku berpikir orang itu pasti sangat penting baginya, ketika kucoba memejamkan mata dan aku pun tertidur lelap . Aku mleihat suatu mimpi yang tidak biasa.

_Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut tosca tengah menangis, karena ditindas teman-temannya . Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang menolongnya._

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" _

"_Hiks Aku baik-baik saja hiks."_

"_Kumohon berhentilah menangis, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu tidak menangis?!"_

_Gadis itu terkejut trehadap apa yang didengarnya, langsung saja ia menghentikan tangisnya . Dan mencoba tersenyum, laki-laki tersebut pun lega._

"_Nah jika kau tersenyum, kau kelihhatan lebih manis."_

_Setelah mendengar perkataan laki-laki, tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis tersebut merona merah._

"_Namamu siapa? Namaku Hatsune Miku"_

"_Namaku..."_

Hari Kedua

Aku pun langsung terbangun, karena mimpi aneh tadi . Langsung saja aku meliriik jam dindingku yang menunjukan pukul 6. Aku kemudian bergegas keluar kamar untuk ke kamar mandi , setelah aku selesai kulihat Kaito tengah memainkan biola itu . Langsung saja aku menegurnya.

"Kaito." ucapku.

"Ah, selamat pagi Miku." Sapa Kaito.

"Selamat pagi juga, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak usah, aku mau langsung ke taman saja." ucap Kiaito seraya keluar rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucapku, tapi tidak dihiraukan

'Kelihatannya Kaito menjadi aneh sejak kemarin .' batinku .

Aku pun memasak yang sederhana saja untuk menghemat waktu . Setelah selesai, langsung saja aku bergegas menuju taman untuk menyusul Kaito . Setelah sampai kulihat ia tengah memainkan biola itu dibawah pohon sakura, kulihat banyak orang yang memuji permainan biolanya.

"Kaito , ayo kita cari lagi." ucapku

"Iya.." ucap Kaito.

Kami berdua pun bergegas mencari orang yangdimaksud Kaito sesuai ciri-cirinya, kulihat ekspresi wajah Kaito kulihat tidak bersemangat . Kami pun beristirahat sejenak di bangku taman.

"Kaito , kenapa kamu tidak bersemangat? Apakah kamu sudah menyerah mencarinyanya?!" tanya ku.

"Eh?! Tidak kok, itu hanya dugaanmu saja!" kilah kaito.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita cari saja lagi." ucapku tanpa rasa curiga.

Pukul 23.00 P.m

Pada malam ini, entah kenapa rasa kantuk tidak memaksaku untuk tidur . Setiap kejadian tadi terulang, aku merasa kasihan pada Kaito .Langsung saja aku coba untuk memejamkan mataku dan lagi-lagi mimpi aneh meneyrangku, tapi tak seperti kemarin tampaknya ini sudah ebberapa tahun setelahnya.

"_Kaito, kamu mau pergi ya?"_

"_Iya, orangtuaku yang menyuruh . Mereka mengatakan jika aku ingin mendalami musik lebih dalam aku harus bersekolah di luar negeri." _

"_Tapi, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu."_

"_Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji ."_

"_Berjanji apa?" ucap gadis itu yang sudah tidak menangis lagi._

"_Jika aku telah menjadi violis yang berbakat , aku akan kembali dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

"_Sesuatu? Baiklah , janji ya kau segera kembali!"_

"_Akan kuusahakan secepatnya dan jagalah biola ini !"_

Hari ketiga

Aku pun langsung terbangun, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Kaito . Aku pun langsung bangun dan mencari Kaito, aku kaget melihat ia tidak ada . Aku pun langsung berpikir tempat yang ia tuju , aku berpikir Kaito sepertinya ada di tempat itu langsung mempercepat langkahku menuju taman .

+= Kaito PoV +=

Aku merasakan bahwa sudah saatnya aku menghilang, kulihat seseorang menuju tempatku berada . Aku terkejut melihat Miku menyusulku ke taman ini. Langsung saja aku menghentikan permainan biolaku.

"Maafkan aku ." ucap Miku

"Kenapa , kau meminta maaf?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena sudah melupakan bahwa kau teman masa kecilku yang berharga." ucap Miku meneteskan airmata.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya." ucapku tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mata .

"Kau mengingat janji kita berdua?" tanyaku lagi.

Miku hanya menganggukan kepala pertanda ia ingat.

"Aku bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Iya.:" ucap Miku.

"Sebenarnya waktu aku mau kembali, pesawat yang kunaiki mengalami kecelakaan aku beserta penumpangg lainnya seketika meninggal." jelasku.

Kulihat Miku meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ingin melamarmu, tapi karena aku belum mengatakannya padamu dan aku pun meninggal . Mungkin karena itu , aku masih memiiliki penyesalan di dunia ini." ujarku karena tahu waktuku tidak banyak.

"KAITO?! teriak Miku panik, karena melihat tubuhku mulai menghilang.

"Sepertinya waktuku hampir habis, terima kasih Miku kau sudah menepati janjimu ." ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"KAITO ?! Kumohon jangan pergi lagi!" ucap Miku menangis sesenggukan.

"jangan menangis Miku . Aku berjanji suatu saat nanti , aku muncul di hadapanmu kembali." ucapku menghilang setelah mengatakan itu .

"Baiklah kaito aku akan menunggumu, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menepati janjimu." ucap Miku pada diri sendiri.

Omake

3 tahun kemudian

Terlihat gadis berusai 19 tahun , tengah menikmati pemandangan musim semi . Ketika ia menikmati pemandangan pohon sakura, ia selalu ingat akan Kaito , laki-laki yang dicintainya . Ia pun bergegas menuju taman, tempat pertemuan pertama kali dengan Kaito dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang dicntainya sedang berdiri di hadapnnya sekarang.

"Miku , lama tidak berjumpa." ucap Kaito disertai senyumnya .

"Kaito, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!" tanya Miku terkejut .

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, aku kan sudah berjanji . Apa aku pergi lagi ya?" ucap Kaito (pura-pura ) ngambek.

Miku pun menangis .

"Eh?! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" ucap Kaito panik melihat Miku menangis.

"_Baka_, bercandamu gak lucu." ucap Miku tiba-tiba memeluk Kaito .

"Maaf-maaf, sekalian saja kulakukan hal yang tertunda." ucap kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Would you be my wife,Hatsune Miku ?" ucap Kaito dengan membuka sekotak cincin..

Miku yang melihat itu terkejut, ia pun menangis tapi ia tahu itu tangis kebahagian . tanpa keraguan ia pun langsung menjawabnya.

"Of course I want to be your wife, Shion Kaito." ucap Miku dengan yakin

Setelah itu mereka tersenyum bersama.

_Pohon sakura menjadi saksi bahwa mereka telah dipersatukan kembali_

_Di bawah pohon sakura kita dipisahkan._

_Di bawah pohon sakura kita dipertemukan kembali meski cuma sebentar._

_Di bawah pohon sakura juga kita dipersatukan kembali._

FIN .

**Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin dengar pendapat kalian soal cerita ini ?. Mungkin, kurang memuaskan bagi kalian semua, tapi saya siap menerima berbagai komentar kalian tentang cerita ini. Maklum masih baru#plaak#, boleh juga kalian mengirimi kekurangan cerita ini kok **

**Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya #sedot ingus#**


End file.
